Hakus mask
by zreno123
Summary: This is the start to my story explaining where I think that Haku could have gotten his mask from.


_Cunico_

Zane Cunico

English 211

September 25, 2018

The Adventures of Zabuza and Haku

When Zabuza and I first met a feeling came over me, a feeling I've never felt before. I looked into his eyes and I realized something. we had the same eyes, not in a physical way but in an emotional sense. we've seen the same things shared experiences. in a way, I could tell that he was just as alone as I was. He made me feel safe in a way I didn't have to be scared anymore. I haven't felt like this sense I left my parents. I haven't had someone to call precious or someone to protect in a long time. He let me be who I truly am in the past I had to hide who I was. My mom was a user of a kekke genki but my dad didn't know this she kept it away from him. If he knew that she was a kekke genki user he wouldn't love her the way that he did. She was hoping that I wouldn't inherent the kekke genki that she so fearfully hid from her family and the village that she loved. One day I was playing outside and realized that I was able to manipulate water. I was so excited with my new-found ability that I went to my mom to show her my new trick but when I showed her she was terrified by what I could do. So, terrified that she hit me but immediately realized what she did and apologized. Unknown to her my father watched the whole thing from the shadows. Before we knew it, my father had run to the village and created a mob to come hunt us down and kill us. With tears rolling down my father's face he killed my mother. Then him and the whole mob turned towards me, I didn't know what to do. I didn't think before I knew it I had killed him with the very thing that my mother was trying to hide from him. The kekke genki ice release. There were multiple ice spikes sticking out of him. In fear that I would do it to them the rest of the villagers ran away leaving me on my own. I didn't know what to do, I was alone without anyone to take care of me. I Had to grow up I learned do everything on my own, I went from town to town doing whatever I can just to survive. I had to eat scraps of food out of the trash whenever I could. One cold night I was waiting for all the restaurants to close so that I could get the scraps they throw away. A man walked up and tossed a bag into the dumpster that I was right next too but I heard a growling behind be, it was a stray dog but I wasn't about to let this dog take the food that I have been waiting days for, so I hit the dog to the ground and went to grab the bag that was resting on the top of the trash. I heard another smaller growling and it was coming from two puppies standing in front of the dog that I just hit I assumed that they were her pups and they would stand up for her even if I was bigger and stronger than them. At that moment, I realized that the thing that makes you strong is fighting for something that is precious to you. I didn't have that person anymore, Until now I can feel that Zabuza will be that person for me. Zabuza can be the person that I will do anything for, I will fight for him I will die for him because he is precious to me. Not long after I met Zabuza he asked me if I would be his weapon meaning that I would devote my life to him and be his personal protection as a shinobi. Zabuza taught me everything he knew as a shinobi he believes that someday I could even surpass him as a ninja even though he taught me all the stuff he knew there was a few things that he couldn't teach me anything involving my kekke genki so I had to master it on my own. Training to learn more about my kekke genki was very long and rigorous. It's taken me a few years to get all the basics down but Zabuza told me that one day that I can be even more powerful then him. So I will train until the day that all of his dreams will come true and he won't need any protection because together we can be unstoppable. He has already showed that he is very strong.

One day after my training with Zabuza we were walking back to a small village just outside the village hidden in the mist and he told me a story about the day that he graduated from the hidden mist academy. Back in the days when the hidden mist was known as the blood mist village you had to kill your entire graduating class at the academy he stressed that these were people that he ate with and trained with every day but he was forced to kill then in order to graduate and become a full-fledged shinobi. From that day on he was known as the demon of the mist. This really struck me because I knew that we had the same eyes but I never knew exactly what he had to go through to get to where he is right now world renowned as one of the deadliest ninja to come out of the village hidden in the mist. He did just as much as I did or more just to survive. We both had to do whatever we could just to make it to the next day.

It felt like no more than ten minutes before we got back to the village we were walking to the house where we were staying at the time when Zabuza stopped and pulled out the executioner's blade. At this time, I knew this meant to get prepared to fight. He didn't have to say anything to me but I knew that there was a trap set inside that house. Once I stopped and concentrated I could sense someone's chakras inside the house. I've never felt this chakra before but they definitely felt strong, it was probably a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist. Their job is to track down rouge ninja from there village and dispose of the secretes inside the body of the ninja. This is very important because ninja keep vital information inside there body's even after they die. This isn't the first tracker ninja that has come after Zabuza and I that's because he is a rouge ninja from the hidden mist. The tracker must have found Zabuza in his bingo book and seen us on our way to the village. I asked Zabuza "what do you want to do about the ninja in the house?" and he responded by walking up to the front door of the house. He intends to spring the trap! As soon as Zabuza touched the door knob a katana came out of the middle of the door, luckily Zabuza dogged the attack by back flipping off the front porch. Once I saw the enemy shinobi I got a shiver up my spine I could feel just how powerful he was. I could tell that my original assumption about the identity of this ninja was true he is indeed a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist. One thing that really stood out about this mysterious shinobi was his mask. He was wearing a mask like most tracker ninja do but there was something about his mask that I connected to I couldn't tell if it was the design on it or the fact that there wasn't a scratch on it. There was something else not with his appearance but something deeper I felt connected to him. Before I could say anything to him or Zabuza the stranger had lunged forward with a kuni knife aimed at Zabuza. The speed that this guy was moving at was remarkable even Zabuzas eyes grew wide for a minute as the kuni shaved hair off of his right arm as he countered the strangers attack. Zabuza caught the strangers arm and shoved the man's own kuni straight into his attacker's chest, but POOF the man's body turned into a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone! So where was the real one? Me and Zabuza moved back to back ready for another attack from the stranger. The man knew that he couldn't beat both Zabuza and I. The only chance he had to take one of us down was a sneak attack. At this time he must have had a few shadow clones out in the woods because I couldn't pin point the attackers actual position. I kept concentrating harder and harder but I had no clue where he was, but all of a sudden I felt him standing on a tree branch about 3 meters ahead of me. He wasn't attacking though he was just standing there. At this time there was not a sound on the battle field you could hear a pin drop. Out of nowhere I heard a soft voice say "Haku Yuki?" and I couldn't say or do anything I just froze. Luckily I had Zabuza there or this silence would have gone on forever. Zabuza replied "What's your business here?" in a demanding voice, but the stranger didn't reply right away it was almost like he was uncertain how to play the situation that he found himself in. after about ten or fifteen seconds we heard the same voice reply by saying "Ive been looking for Haku Yuki for quite some time now." This was a huge surprise we had no clue that I was in the hidden mists bingo book. For the few years that I have been traveling with zabuza I was trying to stay out of the attention of any of the five main villages. And now I'm in a bingo book of one of the deadliest villages in the modern shinobi world. But before we could do anything to retaliate the stranger had caught us in a keke genki. But not just any keke genki, the same one that only my mother and her family were able to use. I never met any of mom's family I've always guessed that they had passed on to the next life, that I was the only one in the world that is a descendant of my mother's blood line. Knowing this information doesn't change anything that me and Zabuza have and became, plus we don't even know if this stranger is planning on using this to distract us and kill us or try to gain our trust. I asked the stranger "What do you want with me and why have you shown me this power". In response, the stranger stops using the keke genki and walks closer to me but I must not let my guard down or he could have a chance to strike either me or Zabuza down. He continues to walk closer and closer until Zabuza stated to me "if he comes any closer to attack him with the intent to kill.". over hearing this the stranger stopes and looks into my eyes as if he's seen me before and is getting teary eyed. The stranger starts to take of the mask and as soon as I see her face I realize I've had it all wrong this mysterious stranger wasn't a man she was a girl and she was only about 5 or 6 years older than me. I could tell because of her height and her facial features. The next thing that was screaming at me about her appearance is that she looked exactly like me. "Who are you and why are you following us" I asked. "I am your sister Haku" answered the stranger. but I couldn't just believe her after she tried to kill me and Zabuza. There were so many questions that I had, how did she find me? How did I not know about her sooner? Why did she think this was the best time to come and find me? I had to keep my calm and handle this with a level head and wait until we knew exactly who this person was she could be using this to get closer to me and Zabuza just to kill us and turn our body's in. I had to find out who she actually is. She had the kekke genkki so she had to be from the same family as me but could this actually be my sister? I thought that I killed the last of my family the last of the ice release users I thought I was the only one left. I feel so overwhelmed with the fact that I could have someone to connect to on this level. I looked over at Zabuza with a look of uncertainty. I had no idea what to do or ask next I had all these questions to ask but I froze up. Breaking up all of the silence I heard Zabuza ask "so what do you want with us?" the stranger replied, "I just want to talk to Haku". Seeing the danger in this Zabuza said "How do we know you're not going to try and attack us again?" again the stranger answered "I give you my word. If I do anything that you don't like you can kill me right then." We couldn't just stop right there after all that fighting we had to get to somewhere quiet so no one else finds us. Luckily Zabuza was just looking into another hideout, we were in that village for to long we knew that someone was going to find us sooner or later. The new hideout was very close to the land of water which was a very secluded land. It was an island with no way to get there other than my boat.


End file.
